A Summer's Tale
by mosxyo
Summary: Mia and the Moscovitz on a trip before Mia gets shipped off to Genovia. Romance and tons of it! NOTE: PLEASE READ PROFILE FOR REASON OF BIG DELAY WITH CH. 3
1. Friday, June 8th

A Summer's Tale - Friday, June 8th

MomoYome

A/N: I'm trying my luck with a Princess Diaries chapter fic since my others are one-shot lemons....this won't be a lemon though....jus PG-13 to give me some leeway just in case I put them in a closet or something!!

A/N2: Since I'm writing this in Diary format, I will separate things by days, instead of just cutting off randomly when I feel like it. So it might be a cliffhanger or it might be. It's just by the luck of the draw. Enjoy!

===

Princess Diaries Doesn't belong to me

===

**Friday, June 8th. Break between finals**

I just finished my last "real" final. G&T is next and we don't do anything in there. I'm pretty sure I did okay on Mr. G's final, I stayed up extra late instant messaging with Michael. He was helping me study. Not asking me to prom or whatever. Which I thought was very considerate of him because he has his Honors Physics test today. I hope he did alright, it would look really bad on his transcripts if he got accepted to Columbia early and then failed his second semester exams. They'd drop him like a fly.   
  
Lilly's mad at Michael right now. I don't know what I'm going to do, I don't want to be forced to take sides on this, but if I had to, I'd pick Lilly. Only because Michael is moving out after summer into a dorm. He said he was doing this so he didn't have to commute to school everyday and then he could sleep more, therefore getting better grades. He told her this and when she got all mad, he offered her his room as a studio. He told her that he'd move all his stuff out and she could use it as a studio for her Cable show.

I hope Michael doesn't move out. It'll be so weird waking up in the morning and eating breakfast without him. Without him being shirtless, too. I don't want to create more trouble for myself though. That's why I'm not taking sides on this issue. It's strictly between them. They have to work it out for themselves.

I wonder what we're all going to do in G&T since there is no final to study for since it's the last class. I don't know why the school put it last, it's very stupid. I'm not so sure I should really be complaining since the worries of school are off my back until September. I just have to worry about Genovia and Genovian stuff. I don't want to go there this summer. It's going to be Michael and my last time to spend time together and I'm going to have to spend most of it across the Atlantic Ocean. My dad promised me two weeks of vacation, but two weeks isn't exactly enough time. I want a whole summer.

But all he did was make this face and go: "All royalty has to make sacrifices," SACRIFICES! What is he talking about? Does Grandmeré make any sacrifices!? Not really. Why can't I just have the summer? They can take me the rest of the year in chains, but summer is sacred to a teenager. It's a time to do absolutely nothing and sit out by the beach and get a tan.

"Amelia," Grandmeré said to me when I brought my concern to her, "You don't tan, _you _burn up like a tomato," That was totally besides the point. The point was I wasn't supposed to spend my summer in a palace away from my one and only true love: Fat Louie. He wasn't over the fact that I was gone twice already this year: Once in Genovia and then to build homes for the less privileged.

The bell is ringing now....Michael out stretched his hand for me....

**Friday, June 8, The Loft**

I think G&T will never be the same again now that Michael is no longer going to be in there with me. But I think I'm going to still be in it. I don't really care though anymore, it's a free period basically.

Like today. We all decided to not lock Boris up in the closet. Lilly wasn't very happy with this since Boris decided that he didn't want to date her anymore, that he wanted to "Explore other girls who were more normal," This didn't go well with Lilly and she went all off to me over the phone with brief interruptions from Michael to stop screaming. I was thankful of this since my ears had started to hurt. So you can see why Lilly liked Boris locked in a closet. It was like a punishment for throwing away an opportunity of a lifetime.

But whatever. Lilly's got so many problems right now, I really feel sorry for her. It's going to be like she's an only child now with Michael moving out. She doesn't have anyone to fight with. This could be really bad because then she'll fight with me or Tina. Or worse, she'll get on Shameeka's back about the whole cheerleading thing. When you get her started, she doesn't stop.

I'm going off again on the main point of what happened in G&T, I'll get back on track now.

After I took Michael's hand, we walked in silence to G&T as Lilly shot daggers at Michael. I was standing between them so she wouldn't try to harm him. Knowing Lilly like I do, she'd fully hurt Michael in order to keep him in the house. That would be nice, but I don't want him hurt. He'd have to stay in bed all day and sleep.

So we walked in casually and sat where we normally sat. Michael let go of my hand when we sat down. But it didn't really matter if the teachers knew that we were going out. Mr. G knows and he most likely told every other teacher. It's a little weird but, I guess it's not as weird as bringing a body guard with you when you go on a date.

Michael set his elbows down on the table that we shared and looked around, looking a little depressed at the fact that this would be the last time he'd see this room. He didn't see how lucky he was to get out of AEHS. I'd come with him to Columbia and share his dorm, but you know, I can't. I'm sure if I really set my mind to it, I could graduate early from High School, like that American pairs skater, I forget her name. But I wouldn't be able to share a dorm with him since he's eighteen and I'm just fifteen. The press would have a field day with that and then they'd investigate statutory rape and stuff like that. Like that would ever happen. HAHA!

I looked at him and saw that he really didn't want to leave this place. "Why don't you want to leave, I'd want to get out of here if I were you," I asked after the teacher took role and left for the teachers lounge to smoke.

"I guess this place has really grown on me," Michael shrugged. "College is going to be really scary," Michael, scared of something? Scared of College? It didn't seem possible because he would do so well. In fact right now, I'm sure he's smarter than some of the people in college right now. He's that type of person. Even though he's lived most of his life in his room writing HTML and songs and doing science experiments.

"It can't be worse than this place," I said raising my eyebrows as everyone started moving around into little groups to talk about what they were going to do with Boris since it was the last day. As I said before, they cut him a break and just took his violin away so he couldn't play it.

"And I'm _really _going to miss this class," He added. "I'm not going to be able to really tutor you anymore with all the pressures of College," I knew that already, but I didn't want to believe it. I really hated Algebra, but it had it's part on bringing us together. And that I am forever grateful for.

"I wonder why they make us come to this class, we don't do anything on the last day," I looked around at everyone. They all looked so happy that the school year was finally over. I had wished it away, I had. And now I wished it all back, but it wasn't going to come back.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

I smiled. He knew I would have told him if I had any plans. It's not as if I had a hot date with Colin Farrell. But if I did, I'd so dump Colin for Michael any day. "Not that I know of." I leaned back in the chair so only two legs remained on the ground. I loved doing this with chairs. I would always get into so much trouble if a teacher caught me.

"We should go and do something," It wasn't the prom though. No prom for me, but I think I was starting to live with the fact that we wouldn't go to his senior prom. There was always mine, three years from now. He'd be twenty-one and I'd be just eighteen. No one could press statutory rape charges.

I bounced a little in the chair, two legs still on the ground until one of the legs slipped and the chair crashed down, me in it. I hit my head lightly on the floor. Then I realized why teachers always yelled at students who did this. Michael jumped off his chair and kneeled next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked all worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my head just hurts a little," I said, feeling the back of my head, all the while smiling because of how much fun it had been until my head hit the tile floor.

By now everyone was crowded around me, all their faces above mine all peering at me. It's not as if they've never seen a girl fall off the chair! "That looked like it hurt, Mia," Lilly said, kneeling on my other side. Michael and Lilly both helped me up and set me back in the chair I had fallen out of. "You should get some ice for your head, you might get a bump," Michael said, winking so only I could see it. He felt the back of my head with his hand.

"People, it's not as if a person hasn't done this before!" Lilly semi-yelled at everyone. "Go back to what you were doing," She crossed her arms. "People...." She shook her head and went back to her desk where she was story-boarding for her last episode before summer.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to the office," Michael said. But I knew that's not where we would end up. You needed a hall pass which we didn't have since our dear old teacher was smoking. I really didn't want to get her into trouble like I did in the TV interview so long ago.

No one had noticed that we had left since they were doing there own things. And it's not as if they care what a princess does anymore. It's all old news. Which I am very thankful for that everyone just brushes me off before this princess thing happened.

"Did you see the latest issue of Cosmo Girl?" I asked absently to Michael as we slowly walked to the door that lead to the outer courtyard where no one would be.

"No, I forgot to pick it up on my way to get my hair done," Michael said, so casual that he could have almost been believed.

"Well, there was a really stupid article about how to keep a guy who goes off to college....They had published a picture of us in Central Park on that bench a while back...." I was surprised actually that this was almost all the news about me and Michael. I mean, I would have thought that the Tabloids would be all over Michael, but they hadn't bugged him at all.

"Where's Lars?" He asked, looking up at the fountain that was on.

"I told him that he could hang around with Wahim today....I told him that he could pick me up after school,"

"And he agreed to that?" Michael said in disbelief.

"Well, I had to convince him that I just wanted a period to myself. It does get very tiring to have a bodyguard around you. I mean, you have to watch what you do because everything I do gets reported to my dad," I rolled by eyes. I couldn't have one bit of privacy with Lars always around.

"And now I'm surprised I haven't been receiving death threats from your dad,"

I had to laugh at this because Lars had complained about us kissing in front of him. I knew that he reported every move Michael took, every hand placement. But I wouldn't have a problem with Michael's hands because that's not Michael at all. He's not like Josh with his hands. When he and Lana kiss, his hands are focused solely on her too-good-to-be-true breasts.

I don't have any. No problem there. Dad's probably way thrilled about that. Maybe that's why he puts up with Michael because there's nothing up top.

"He likes you actually....the only thing he doesn't like about you is your age and the fact that you're not royalty." I said truthfully. My dad is no one to complain about me being involved with a non-royal. He's the one who landed mom pregnant with me.

Michael smirked as he sat down on the edge of the fountain. He looked so adorable with that semi-distant look on his face as he played his my hands absently.

So we stayed outside for a while, just talking about what I was going to do in Genovia for the summer. After I would finish describing something, he would kiss me on the lips, sometimes the cheek. He didn't have a reason as to why, but I thought it was nice all the same. I didn't question it. If he wants to kiss me, the he can go right ahead.

And we had to leave because there was only a half hour left in the period and we still needed to get our stuff from the room. "It's about time you two came back," Lilly said mostly to me because she isn't on good terms with Michael.

And that was pretty much G&T. Lilly said something to me, but I wasn't really paying attention. It really played my heart strings to know that Michael and I would never be like normal for a long time. We were still in love, but everything was going to change from then on out.

I made a vow that this would be the best damn summer I would ever have. Even if I was in Genovia, it wasn't like they'd miss me if I accidentally slipped off the plane before it even left the ground. I mean, Frank Abignale did it in _Catch Me If You Can_. Even with all the FBI agents around.

**Friday, June 8, The Loft (11pm)**

I've made up my mind completely on this one. I'm going for it and no one, not even Grandmeré can stop me this time. I'm not going to Genovia, I'm going to spend my summer in New York. But it's not as if it's going to be easy. If I were to slip off the plane, they'd turn it around and search all of the airport until they found me. And it's not as if I have the luxury of blending in with the crowd.

And when they find me, they're going to drag me back onto the plane and keep a watchful eye on me. The only way is to plead my case in front of the two who put me in the situation: Dad and Grandmeré. I need to think this trough some more, but I talked to Michael. Here's what was said:

LinuxRulz: Mia, I have something to ask

I didn't have a clue what it could have been. It kind of spooked me out since I thought he might ask me if it was alright if we brake up. Which I know he wouldn't do, but still....the thought is still there.

FtLouie: Okay, ask away

LinuxRulz: Well, my mom and dad have decided to go to Maine on a last family vacation, but Lilly's been just cold to me lately and I don't think I could stand being with her for a whole week. Could you maybe come with us? I asked my parents and they said it was fine.

Oh my God! Did Michael just ask me that? I had to pinch myself and re-read it to make sure it was what he said it was. I know building the homes thing didn't exactly work out since we only made out, like once. But that was because we were busy building homes and stuff.

Imagine the possibilities in Maine.

FtLouie: It depends when it is since you know how I have to go to Genovia in two weeks.

LinuxRulz: It's next week actually since I have to start packing away my stuff for storage since it's not all going to fit in the dorm.

FtLouie: I'm sure my mom won't have a problem with it, I'll ask her and tell you tomorrow.

This had totally taken the blues of going to Genovia away. It was a week with Michael. Well, with Lilly also since she is technically my best friend. I just can't abandon her for the person who I love most (besides Fat Louie of course). I'm starting to feel really bad about that. I haven't been the friend I should have been for her. I really wasn't there for her when Boris decided to call it quits.

But I'm going to Maine with Michael if my mom says yes!! And I will spend the time there split between Lilly and Michael. It's only fair. But...YAY FOR ME!


	2. Saturday, June 9th

A Summer's Tale - Saturday, June 9

MomoYome

===

**Saturday, June 9, The Loft (12:30pm)**

My mom rocks. For being old and having almost two children out of wedlock, she can be pretty awesome. She doesn't care what I do as long as I don't get myself pregnant or dead! She said okay! Mr. G didn't look too happy though, but he knows Michael, so what's he got to complain about? He's a classy guy and would never do anything I didn't okay first.

But the only problem is as I turned my back to IM Michael, my mom said something that made everything worse: "But check with your father and grandmother," Which made me cringe as I stepped into my room. "Damnit," I mumbled under my breath. No matter what, those two always get involved in my life. Well, my dad sort of has a right to since I am his offspring. But Grandmeré? She was no control over me, but she does through my dad and therefore ruins my life. I think she finds it amusing too. I can just imagine her smoking her fancy cigarettes and sipping sidecars and smiling at my pain.

It's something she would do, laugh as others suffer. She probably likes it more because it's her own flesh and blood that can't dispute her. But no one can really dispute her, the only one close is dad, and he just lets her do whatever pleases her.

So I walk into my bedroom all slumped over and laid on my bed. I was pretty tiered since I stayed up imagining all the funs things Michael and me could do in Maine. But then that creeping feeling that I was leaving Lilly out again came back. I felt the same way as I did last night, about feeling like the worst friend on earth.

Life is so screwed up

**Saturday, June 9, Limo ride back from Plaza (5pm)**

I just had a big argument with Grandmeré about American boys and their hidden agendas.

"Grandmeré, and René didn't? He wanted my crown it was so obvious too," I said crossing my arms, ready for an all out battle between us.

"René was a fine suitor, I do not see why you did not take a liking to him," I had to have looked like I was going to kill the old women because my dad immediately backed off when he entered the room.

"Grandmeré, have you been living under a rock for the last five months?" I said in complete disbelief. It's not as if it was new that I loved Michael, for goodness sakes, I'm sure she knew for more than five months.

"Pufit," She turned her head to the side where Rommel was sitting in his bed, quivering. Even it being late spring, he still wore a stupid purple sweater. Along the collar and sleeves were purple stones. This was a complete waste of money because the dog does not appreciate fine jewelry.

"What are you two fighting about now," My dad asked sighing, sitting himself down in a chair opposite Grandmeré so I was standing and in the middle of the two.

"My mom said it's okay if I go to Maine with the Moscovitz's as long as you two say its okay," My dad had to see it my way. It would be a victory for the whole world if he stands up to the wicked witch.

He sighed loudly and mumbled something that I couldn't really understand.

"Well, that _woman _doesn't exactly know what's best for Amelia, I can't have her going out and about," She finally said after a long pause.

"But Lars'll be with me at all time, he can report everything back to you two and it'll be like I was never gone...except that I can't attend princess lessons, but I'll make up for it the week after before we leave for Genovia."

It looked like I was going to pick my battles since I didn't think they'd let me go to Maine _and _skip the Genovia trip. It just didn't seem like it was in reach. I'd just have to make the best of it. And I could beg my dad for a laptop with wireless DSL. It's not like he can't afford it. He could buy me a laptop _and_ the entire store. That'll like petty cash to him.

"Come on Mother, it's with Lilly and it's not like they won't be supervised. Her parent's are really responsible," My dad winked at me. Yes! It looked like he was on my side on this one.

"Don't come crying to me when the press sees her with that boy and they make their own stories. When they come to me for an explanation, I'm not going to bail you out," I wasn't positive that was a yes, but it sounded like one. Grandmeré is really a cold hearted bitch. I can't really put it into nicer terms sadly. I'm sure Lilly or Michael could find nicer terms. I'll have to ask one of them about this.

Grandmeré then got up, picked up Rommel and left the room. I don't know where she went off to, but I didn't care, she wasn't in my presence and I was happy about that. "Mia, just humor her will you, don't go picking fights with her anymore. She's an old lonely lady that likes to make people miserable." My dad said. He sounded all tiered.

"Thanks daddy," I smiled. "Can you buy me a laptop with DSL because the computers and internet at the palace aren't exactly up to date and all..."I started to mumble and ramble and stuff then.

"Don't push your luck, you're too young for a laptop and if you wanted it so bad, you could save your money from your princess lessons," He got up from the couch then and put his hand on my shoulder.

"That sucks..."It did because the man can afford it. And that money needs to go to Green Peace. With the Hummer in people's reach, there's never been a better time to make the electric car mainstream.

"It might suck, but you're not some spoiled brat like the Hilton's," They're not spoiled, Paris said it herself. If she was so spoiled, why would she be doing that stupid reality show? And my dad only goes by what he reads in the Wall Street Journal and his other newspapers. He's never met them so he doesn't know that for a fact.

But this is all besides the point. I have to focus now on what I'm going to pack since there is only so much that will fit in my suitcase. When I get home, I'll have to sort through all my stuff that I bought on a shopping trip with Grandmeré a week or two ago.

**Saturday, June 9, The Loft (11pm)**

When I got home, I went straight to my room and pulled out all my new clothing and sorted it (ie: shorts, pants, short-sleeved tops...). Fat Louie also thought that it would be nice to take a nap in my suitcase. Like he can stand Maine. He hates the water. But I'm sure he'd like the shellfish there....

It took me a while since as I was deciding what sun dress to bring, I got an Instant Message from Michael

LinuxRulz: Can you come?

FtLouie: Yeah, I can, I'm packing right now actually

LinuxRulz: Well, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and to bring something nice to wear. Not one of those evening dresses you wear sometimes, just a nice dress, but not too fancy.

You can see why it took me a while to pack. He just wanted to say that he loved me!! How sweet! But about the dress...I had a problem with. I called Tina and asked her opinion. She told me that we couldn't do this over the phone and she came over.

I had pulled out all my nice, but not so fancy dresses out and laid them out on my bed on top of my stacks of clothes. I was looking at them with great interest when she walked in. "You're so lucky!" She sighed. I could tell that she still missed Dave. I felt bad since I felt responsible since I brought that whole Jane Eyre thing into the group.

"Help me pick, I don't know which one and I'm really limited on space so I can't bring them all," Tina looked over all of them. She picked one of them up that was strapless and black.

"You're going to have to try all of them on for me to see which one," She handed it to me and I modeled each dress for her. It took her so long to figure out that she liked the black dress with cherries all over it with a full skirt.

When I was changed into my normal clothing, I asked this: "Can you help me pick out my stuff to pack. I've got my pajamas and stuff, but I can't bring everything with me." I wish I had a bigger suit case. I like the one that I have now, but it couldn't fit eight Fat Louie's and I want a suit case that could fit at least ten.

"I still can't believe that you get to go to Maine with him...." Tina said dreamily.

"It's not just Michael Tina, Lilly's there too. That's the reason why I'm going since Michael and her are in this big fight about him moving out," She already knew about the fight, we had heard it almost everyday when we were in school. Sometimes I would resort to walking the halls with Michael since we were both tiered of her complaints.

"It must be weird that you date her older brother," Tina said folding a pair of jeans and placing them in a pile. "C'mon Louie, get out of there," She picked up my cat and set him on the floor. He didn't look happy and gave her a dirty look. He's just going to have to deal with me being gone most of the summer. He's such a drama king.

"It's only wired when we kiss in front of her, but that's kind of rare since Michael doesn't like PDA. There's only been a few times that's she's seen us in his room...." I cut myself off because I was just blushing like a tomato. I must have looked so stupid all beat red like that. But Tina just smiled.

I didn't get everything that I wanted. but I sure came close. I'll just have to figure out what to do about Genovia. It was pure hell last time, but I hope it's not going to be like that. I mean, no more Jane Eyre so maybe I can spend more time on the palace computers when I'm not visiting schools and stuff.

Cool........

--

A/N: Did you like it so far? I'm really liking the way this is all turning out, but I think there's too much sexual reference and stuff, so I'm going to tame it down a little. Not the kissing and stuff, just Grandmeré thinking Michael's a perv

Aishiteru Chris


End file.
